Call a Star
by Tomi12
Summary: Alguém muito especial aparecerá entre o grupo e mudará suas vidas para sempre.
1. VIAJANTE

Estavam todos reunidos na cabana da senhor Kaede, cuidando de seus ferimentos. As mulheres, que ajudaram os moradores do vilarejo a fugirem ou se esconderem do monstro, não estavam feridas, e cuidavam de Miroku e Inuyasha. Estes dois lutaram ao máximo com o monstro.

- Aquele maldito.. Como conseguiu escapar outra vez ?

- Calma, Inuyasha.. Você deu tudo de si. Encontraremos Naraku. - Kagome disse enquanto colocava esparadrapos em seu peito ferido.

- Acham que ele soltará mais crias ? - Miroku perguntou com um ar preocupado.

- Provavelmente. - a senhora Kaede suspirou - vamos torcer para que vocês dois estejam melhores até lá.

Todos começaram a se lembrar do que acontecera há 3 dias :

* O corpo de Naraku em constante mudança segurava com força o pescoço do Monge, em poucos minutos seu corpo inteiro seria reduzido a pedaços.

- Vou acabar com você, seu verme ! - Inuyasha sacou a Tessaiga

- Não, Inuyasha ! - Kagome apareceu - não pode usar a Ferida do Vento !

- Kagome, saia daqui !

Nesse momento, uma das garras de Naraku penetraram o peito de Inuyasha, fazendo seu sangue jorrar.

- Inuyasha ! - Kagome preparou seu arco e atirou sua flecha em Naraku

Todos viram o corpo do vilão desaparecer, a única coisa que sobrou foi uma pequena marionete de madeira *

Os seis ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Dava para se ouvir os grilos lá fora. De repente, todos ouviram um grito :

- Socorro ! Youkai !

Inuyasha tentou se levantar rapidamente, mas seu peito ainda doía muito.

- Vocês dois fiquem aí. Shippou, tome conta deles. - Sango disse, indo em direção a saída da cabana. - Você vem, Kagome ?

- Sim ! - ela pegou suas flechas e as duas saíram.

Ao sair, viram um youkai monstruoso que segurava um homem. Parecia uma espécie de polvo, com um olho só.

- Osso Voador ! - Sango o jogou no tentáculo que segurava o aldeão, mas ele rapidamente se regenerou. Assustada, não viu que o youkai iria atacá-la por trás e acabou ficando presa.

- Sango ! - Kagome atirava suas flechas em todo o corpo do youkai, mas ele sempre se regenerava - Este youkai tem que ter algum ponto fraco ! Aaaah ! - ela foi pega por ele também, pelo pescoço.

- Kagome ! - os homens saíram da cabana.

- Era pra vocês ficarem na cabana ! - Shippou tentava puxar Inuyasha

- Idiota ! Me larga ! Se eu não lutar este polvo nojento vai acabar com elas ! - ele preparou as garras, mas soltou um grito de dor

- O que vamos fazer ? - Shippou gritou, desesperado. - a Kagome e a Sango estão presas, o Miroku não pode usar o Buraco do Vento, e o Inuyasha está fraco, além de não poder usar a Tessaiga ! - ele suspirou - acho que cabe à mim salvá-los !

Shippou procurava, desesperado algum de seus utensílios que pudessem ajudar, quando uma luz surgiu. Uma lança iluminada de repente atravessou bem no meio do olho do youkai, fazendo-o ficar completamente imóvel. Atrás dele ouviu-se uma voz :

- Garras Retalhadoras de Alma !

O youkai se desfez completamente, bem na frente de todos, libertando Sango e Kagome.

- Ué, quando foi que você atacou ele, Inuyasha ? - Miroku perguntou, confuso

- Eu não ataquei coisa nenhuma ! Estava bem aqui do seu lado !

- Então... quem matou esse youkai ?

O dia clareou, e detrás dos restos do monstro podia se avistar alguém, que vinha se aproximando.

A figura que se aproximava era de uma menina. Seus cabelos era curtos e prateados, ajeitados em um arco vermelho. Seus olhos amarelados brilhavam olhando para o grupo. Ela usava um kimono delicado azul-claro com detalhes em dourado. Tinha duas orelhinhas pontudas, semelhantes as de um cachorro. No seu pescoço, havia um colar com um amuleto curioso. Ela se abaixou e retirou a lança do olho do youkai.

- Vocês estão bem ? - ela perguntou

- S-sim... - Inuyasha pensou : " Quem é essa garota ? Como ela conseguiu fazer um ataque exatamente igual ao meu ?"

- Você está sangrando, Inuyasha. - ela disse

- C-como assim ? Você me conhece ?

Ela deu uma risadinha.

- Conheço. Todos vocês.


	2. ALGUÉM ESPECIAL

A senhora Kaede saiu da cabana, preocupada com o que havia acontecido :

- O que foi aquilo ? - ela os contou para ver se todos estavam à salvo - Mas quem é essa mocinha ? Ela parece muito com você, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha fechou a cara. Não gostou da ideia daquela garota misteriosa que atacou exatamente igual à ele.

- Deixem que eu me apresente. Meu nome é Chibiusa.

- E pela sua aparência você também é uma youkai cachorro ? - Kagome perguntou

- Hm... não .

- Então que tipo de youkai é ?

- Não, não. Você não entendeu. Não sou uma youkai.

- Ah, não ? - Kagome pensou : "humana ela não é com certeza, então..." - você é uma meio-youkai ?

- Quase isso.

Todos a olharam, confusos.

- Eu tenho uma parte humana e uma parte youkai, mas elas não são exatamente iguais, entenderam ?

Eles se entreolharam.

- Ai, ai... - Chibiusa suspirou

- Que seja ! - Inuyasha a interrompeu - como você conseguiu dar aquele golpe com as garras ?

- Alguém me ensinou.

- Quem ?

- Meu pai, ué.

" O quê ? " Inuyasha pensou , "Como assim ? Quantas pessoas conseguem fazer isso ?"

- Chibiusa... - Sango falou - eu poderia saber quantos anos tem ?

- Faço quinze no final do ano.

- E.. você mora por aqui ?

- Moro, com meus pais.

- E eles nos conhecem ? Quer dizer, se você conhece...

Ela riu.

- O que é tão engraçado ? - Inuyasha gritou - Eu quero saber quem é esse imitador de golpes , esse seu pai !

- Inuyasha ! - Kagome gritou - Não fale assim do pai dela !

- Não tem problema, eu não ligo. Meu pai é maravilhoso. Ele é forte, determinado, justo e carinhoso. E eu sou forte que nem ele. - ela sorriu, orgulhosa - As vezes é meio imaturo... - ela lançou um olhar para Inuyasha - mas que homem não é , certo ? Sorte que a mamãe está sempre lá para botá-lo nos eixos.

Kagome sorriu, lembrou-a de si mesma.

- E sua mãe, como é ?

- Incrível ! Ela é bondosa, amável e muito companheira.

- E como ela consegue por seu pai nos eixos ? - todos começaram a se interessar

- Fácil, ela grita "Senta !"

- SENTA ? - todos perguntaram. Chibiusa deu um sorriso satisfeito, parecia que finalmente entenderam o que ela queria dizer.

- Mas... mas... Então quer dizer que... - Kagome e Inuyasha foram cambaleando para trás.

Chibiusa imitava os dois, achando graça. Depois parou e ficou firme.

- Exatamente. Eu sou filha de vocês.

Kagome estava pasma, e Inuyasha congelou.

- Ele está bem ? - a senhora Kaede perguntou - ele não está se mexendo !

- Ele está em choque. - Sango disse

- Posso trazê-lo de volta rapidinho. - Miroku falou, e segurou as mãos de Chibiusa - Então Inuyasha... O que acha de eu ser o pai dos seus netos ?

O monge sentiu um soco na cebça e um tapa na cara.

- Uau... ela é fortinha mesmo... Mas eu disse que ia trazer o Inuyasha de volta...

Um tempo depois, eles entraram na cabana e sentaram-se.

- Bem... - Kagome começou - Você.. precisa nos explicar umas coisas...

- Deixa eu ver, por onde eu começo... - Chibiusa olhou para baixo - ah, já sei ! Estão vendo isso ? - ela lhes mostrou o amulheto em forma de ampulheta em seu colar - Eu encontrei este amuleto há pouco tempo. Meu bisavô contou que ele permite que alguém viaje no tempo e vá para uma época específica, com alguma finalidade.

" O bisavô dela.. seria o meu avô ? Ai, que loucura..." , Kagome sentia sua cabeça girar

- E o amuleto escolheu te transportar para cá, na época em que você ainda nem nasceu ? - Miroku perguntou

- É. Só que... - ela olhava para a ampulhetinha - eu não sei por quê.

- Nossa ! Bem, você deve estar com fome, não é , querida ? - a senhora Kaede disse - Vamos todos jantar.

Eles jantaram depois foram dormir. Kagome saiu da cabana e avistou Inuyasha sentado na grama, olhando para as estrelas.

- Oi... - ela se sentou ao lado dele - Que dia, hein ?

- É...

- Sabe, ela parece muito com você. Parece uma versão feminina sua.

- Não, ela também tem seu jeito meigo.

Kagome sentiu que estava ficando vermelha. Era muito esquisito ter aquela conversa com ele.

- Olha, eu concordo que é muito estranho agora, mas vamos nos acostumar.

- Mas não é essa parte em particular que está na minha cabeça.

- Ah, é ? O que é , então ?

- Bem... se temos uma filha, nós... Bem...

As bochechas dela queimavam.

- Mas não precisamos falar nisso ! Nunca mais ! hehehe... - ela riu, nervosa

- Está bem, desculpa se estou te deixando desconfortável. É que esse lance de "família" é muito novo para mim !

Kagome sorriu, e chegou mais perto dele .

- Se ser um bom pai é o que te preocupa, não fique assim. Tenho certeza de que vai ser sair muito bem. Deu pra ver que a Chibiusa te adora.

- Sério ?

- Claro ! Bom, eu vou dormir. Não está com sono ?

- Pode ir, eu já vou. - Kagome entrou na cabana e ele deitou-se na grama, voltando a olhar para as estrelas - Pai.. quem diria...


	3. BOAS VINDAS DO LOBO

- Eu já vou ! Volto amanhã ! - Kagome se despediu e entrou no poço.

Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango e Chibiusa foram andando. Já faziam quatro dias que Chibiusa chegara naquela época. De repente, todos sentiram um forte vento atrás deles.

- Isso é um... tornado ! Ah não... - Inuyasha tentou apressar o passo.

O tornado rapidamente parou e dele saiu o youkai lobo, segurando uma flor na mão.

- Olá para todos ! - Kouga sorria- Onde está a Kagome ?

- Ela não está aqui. - Inuyasha respondeu, frio.

Kouga chegou mais perto dele e deu uma inpirada.

- Ei, cara de cachorro ! Arranjou algum perfume da Kagome ? Que cheiro diferente ! - Kouga sentiu seu cheiro - Argh, esquece, é o mesmo fedor de sempre !

- Kouga, acho que o cheiro que você sentiu foi o dela. - Miroku disse, apontado para Chibiusa.

- Ah... tem razão... - ele olhou para ela - E quem é você ?

- Eu sou a filha do "cara de cachorro". - ela respondeu, de braços cruzados.

- Hã ? Como assim... ?

- E da Kagome, acho que já conhece ela. - ela completou.

- O QUÊ ?

- Ela veio do futuro ! É uma longa história ! - Miroku falou

- Bem, lobo fedido, se você só veio procurar a Kagome, pode ir embora ! - Inuyasha falou

- Tudo bem, então eu vou atrás do rastro do Naraku sozinho.

- Hã ?

- Não, deixa pra lá. - ele virou-se para Chibiusa - como você se chama ?

- Chibiusa.

- Hmmm... bom, já que é filha da Kagome, vou ser legal com você.- ele lhe entregou a flor que segurava - Até logo !

Ela ficou olhando para a flor, sem dizer nada.

- Ei ! Espera aí, lobo fedorento ! - Inuyasha gritou - O que sabe sobre o Naraku ?

- Estarei na minha toca, se quiser alguma informação ! - Kouga voltou a correr em seu tornado e desapareceu.

- Vamos até lá ! - Sango foi montando em Kirara.

- Só um minuto. Chibiusa... - Inuyasha foi falar com ela - Se quiser, não precisa ir com a gente. Não vamos demorar muito, pode voltar para o vilarejo.

- De jeito nenhum ! É claro que eu vou com vocês ! Estou aqui para ajudar, e eu sei lutar. Além do mais... - ela olhou para a flor que segurava - quero saber mais sobre esse lobo metido ! Vamos lá !


	4. ONDE ESTÁ NARAKU ?

Os cinco foram correndo em direção à toca de Kouga.

- Quem está aí ? - eles se aproximaram - Ah, se não são o cara de cachorro e a carinha de cachorro ! - Kouga riu

Inuyasha e Chibiusa o olharam com raiva, mas foi ela quem avançou :

- Vem cá, quem você pensa que é ? Que coisa infantil !

- Hã ?

- O que aconteceu com aquele papo de "vou ser legal com você" ?

- Você é mesmo filha dele, ein... - ele suspirou

- Isso era pra ser um insulto ? - ela o fuzilava com os olhos

- Calma, Chibu... é só uma brincadeira...

- Chi...Chibu ?

- É, seu nome é muito grande, resolvi abreviar.

- Abreviou errado ! Meu nome não é Chibusa, é ChibIusa !

- Mas eu acho Chibu mais bonito.

Primeiro ela ficou quieta, depois resolveu falar :

- Você acha que é meu amiguinho pra ficar inventando apelid...

- Chega ! - Shippou interrompeu - Parem de brigar ! Temos coisas mais importantes para fazer !

- Shippou está certo. - Miroku falou

- E então, Kouga ? QUe história é essa de rastro do Naraku ? - Sango perguntou

- Bem, eu estava andando procurando o cheiro daquele verme, e senti uma forte energia maligna vinda.. do leste. - ele apontou - Não sei se ele está querendo nos confundir, mas eu vou atrás.

- Vamos também ! - Inuyasha disse - Não temos nada a perder !

- Temos sim. - Miroku comentou - tempo.

Inuyasha o olhou, zangado.

- Vamos logo, então !

- Espera aí ! E a Kagome ? Nós vamos sem ela ? Vamos esperar só um dia.

- A Chibu tem razão. - Kouga falou

Chibiusa grunhiu.

- Está certo. - Inuyasha falou - mas se ela não voltar amanhã eu vou atrás dela !

Todos concordaram.

- Agora vamos embora.

- Está bem. Ei, Chibu !

Chibiusa virou-se para Kouga, irritada.

- O que é ?

- Não acredite em tudo o que o seu "papai" diz. Eu sou legal.

- Te acho um metido.

- Ah, você é que é nervosinha.

- Como é que é ? - ela ia avançar nele, mas Inuyasha a segurou.

- Chibu, você certamente puxou o mau-humor do Inuyasha. Estou pensando se puxou a força dele também.

- Está me convidando pra uma luta ?

- Não, para uma visita. - ele sorriu

- Vou ver se apareço por aqui. -ela deu um risinho irônico - agora vamos embora.


	5. BANDEIRA BRANCA

- Maldição... - Inuyasha resmungava olhando para o poço - Onde está a Kagome ? Ela está atrasada !

- Calma, ela já vem.. - Shippou falou - ela deve estar estudando.

- Nós temos que ir atrás do Naraku !

Chibiusa estava sentada na grama, pensando no que acontecera no dia anterior :

" 'Você é que é nervosinha' ... aquele metido ! Temos que acertar algumas coisas !"

Nesse momento, Shippou a cutucou :

- Chibiusa, tá pensando no quê ? Você fica aí olhando pro além...

- Ah, não é nada não...

- Chega ! Eu vou buscá-la ! - Inuyasha entrou no poço e desapareceu.

Chibiusa se levantou e foi andando.

- Ei, aonde você vai ? - Sango perguntou

- Vou colher umas flores.

- Mas e se o Inuyasha voltar antes ? Ele quer sair logo !

- Não se preocupem, eu não vou demorar. - ela saiu andando.

Kouga estava sentado em sua toca, com seus companheiros e os lobos. Eles comiam em volta de uma fogueira. De repente, ouviram um barulho e viram uma luz se aproximando rapidamente :

- Cuidado ! - um deles gritou, vendo uma lança iluminada vindo na direção deles.

Kouga desviou, e a lança atingiu e destruiu a rocha que estava atrás dele.

- Ei ! O que é isso ?

- Oi, Kouga. - Chibiusa pegou a lança - você é bem ágil.

- Por que me atacou, sua maluca ?

- Ué , você não estava em dúvida quanto à minha força ? Então eu vim te visitar. Agora prepare-se ! - ela avançou

Chibiusa ia cortá-lo, mas ele conseguiu desviar. Ela o chutou, mas ele também desviou. Ela chutava, socava e tentava de tudo, mas Kouga conseguia desviar com uma rapidez inacreditável.

- Por que você não me ataca ? Lute de verdade !

- Chibu.. tenta relaxar..

- Não... me chame... assim ! - ela ia atacar com suas garras, mas ficou imobilizada, já que Kouga segurou seus punhos.

- Você é realmente nervosinha. - ainda segurando-a, ele chegou mais perto - Touché ?

- De jeito nenhum ! - ela aproveitou que ele havia se distraído e o derrubou no chão. - Não me subestime. - ela parou, se levantou e estendeu a mão para ele - Metido.

Kouga ficou perplexo. "Acho que a subestimei, ela é realmente forte. E me pegou de surpresa". Ele pegou a mão dela, se levantando.

- A... visita já acabou ? - ele perguntou

- Não exatamente... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

Os dois se sentaram.

- Inuyasha e os outros me contaram sobre esse tal de Naraku, e eu entendi por que eles querem ir atrás dele. Mas e você ? Por que está atrás dele ?

Ele pensou um pouco, depois respondeu :

- Imagine esta toca cheia de youkais lobos, como eu.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- Naraku atraiu os meus companheiros até ele. Uma de suas crias matou todos eles. - Kouga abaixou a cabeça - ele é um monstro perverso que...

- ... nunca faz o trabalho sujo com as próprias mãos. É, eu ouvi falar.

Os dois ficaram quietos por um tempo.

- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.

- Hmpf, vou conseguir me vingar dele, pode apostar.

Chibiusa olhou para o sol, que já estava se pondo.

- Ah, não ! Eu esqueci ! Tenho que voltar para o vilarejo ! A Kagome e o Inuyasha já devem ter voltado !

- Ah, é. Vamos então ?

- "Vamos" ?

- É. Eu também vou, esqueceu ? - ele foi andando para fora da toca- vamos logo ! - ele a pegou na corcunda e saiu correndo em seu tornado.

Quando chegaram no vilarejo, só avistaram Miroku, Sango e Shippou.

- Ai, que alívio.. - Chibiusa desceu das costas de Kouga - eles ainda não voltaram !

- Cadê as flores, Chibiusa? - Sango perguntou - Você demorou tanto, pensei que ia trazer um monte.

- Acho que ela não foi colher flores... - Miroku deu um risinho malicioso olhando para Kouga

- Não é nada disso ! - Kouga e Chibiusa responderam juntos.

Nesse momento, Inuyasha e Kagome saíram do poço.

- Kagome ! - Kouga foi até ela - Deixa eu te ajudar a sair daí !

- Ah, obrigada.

- O que está fazendo aqui, lobo fedido ? - Inuyasha resmungou

- Nós não vamos encontrar o rastro do Naraku ?

- Hã ? - Kagome perguntou, confusa - eu perdi alguma coisa ?

- Não se preocupe, Kagome. - Kouga pegou sua mão - agora eu vou ficar pertinho de você.

- Ora seu... - Inuyasha correu para atacá-lo

- Senta !

Ele caiu com tudo no chão.

- Bom... - Miroku coçou a cabeça - pra mim parece tudo normal. Vamos indo ?


	6. OS QUATRO CAMINHOS

Os sete estavam andando na direção que Kouga indicara, quando foram parar em um bosque, e dele saíam exatamente quatro caminhos.

- E agora ? - Kagome perguntou - Vamos em qual direção ?

- Todos parecem iguais. - Sango falou - Será que é melhor nos divirmos ?

- Acho que sim. - Inuyasha falou - vamos fazer assim : Cada um vai para uma direção e nos encontramos aqui no pôr-do-sol.

- Está bem. Vamos nos dividir em duplas, se bem que alguém vai ter que ir sozinho...

Sango foi andando em direção a um dos caminhos, e Miroku foi atrás dela. Uma dupla já estava formada. Kouga pegou rapidamente o braço de Kagome.

- Vamos, Kagome ?

- O QUÊ ? - Inuyasha gritou - Nem pensar ! - ele puxou o outro braço dela - Não vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos, ainda mais em um lugar que eu não sei como é ! Kagome, você vem comigo !

- Ei, cara de cachorro ! Ela é...

- Kouga, deixa. - Kagome sussurou em seu ouvido - ele está meio estressado hoje... pra evitar confusão, acho que eu vou ele, tá ? - ela sorriu e foi andando com Inuyasha até outro caminho.

Kouga olhou para Chibiusa.

- Bom, Chibu... parece que nós sobramos, né ? - ele sorriu

- Não... VOCÊ sobrou. - ela também sorriu - Eu vou com o Shippou.

Shippou estava montado nas costas dela, sorrindo.

- Tchauzinho, até mais tarde. - os dois saíram andando para um dos caminhos, e Kouga, aborrecido por ter levado dois foras, foi andando sozinho.

Shippou e Chibiusa estavam andando, até que ele resolveu perguntar :

- Chibiusa, por quê você não quis ir com o Kouga ?

- Eu não podia te deixar sozinho, Shippou. Mas você viu a cara de tacho dele ? - ela disse, rindo- Aquilo não tem preço !

- Hm...

- O que foi ?

- Foi só por isso ?

- Bem... Sabe... Ele me tratou como um prêmio de consolação ! Ridículo ! E além do mais, ele fica dando em cima da Kagome discaradamente... é um sem-vergonha.

Shippou a olhou, desconfiado.

- Ei ! Não pense nenhuma besteira ! Só me incomoda o fato daquele metido ficar paquerando a MINHA MÃE na frente do MEU PAI !

- Só por isso ? - ele repetiu a pergunta, continuando com um olhar desconfiado

- É ! Só por isso ! - ela respondeu, irritada - Agora vamos nos concentrar, por favor.

E eles continuaram a andar, em silêncio.


End file.
